


Galx's "Little" Crush

by Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Didn't think i'd be doing this, F/M, M/M, Other, Wow, i am doing this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3/pseuds/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3
Summary: Basically, this is based on a story I've been working on that I'm hoping to get published one day. This is a short story in which Galx realizes about 8 or so months into being at this private school that she has a pretty huge crush.





	Galx's "Little" Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series if that's something you guys want. So if you do want that let me know! - loves, 3

Galx knew that the school wasn't that bad, even if that was somewhat deep down. But, she was a picky person and quite stubborn as well so, there were only a few things she would say she liked about the school. 

That being silence room where nothing could talk so much it a have her a headache, her new found friends, and, not that she would ever admit to this, one specific friend that she may like more that she should.

But, could you blame her? Phoenix was a light. They had been through so much and yet they still managed to be so joyful. It also didn't help that they were so cute. And yeah, most people thought with all their burns and such from their powers they wouldn't be cute but somehow that just made them cuter! 

And Galx was rambling...again. She sighed and at that the mom of the group, Karma, came over with a devious little plan in her head. "Hey Galx, so I was thinking about your huge crush on Phoenix and I have a plan." Without any promting she began going on explaining the plan while Galx just sat there shaking her head.

"Hey Pheonix!" Galx says hopefully. At that Phoenix stops dead in their tracks and turns around.

"Just the girl I was looking for" they said with such determination Galx was kind of nervous. "Galx I know you have a crush on me. Do you want to go eat lunch with me?" They asked somewhat timidly.

All Galx could do was stand up,nodding her head vigorously all the way, and slowly reach for their hand. As they were walking away hand in hand Karma quietly giggled to herself, of course this would happen.

 


End file.
